


My Soul Mate and My Enemy

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: Every person on earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches his/hers/their soulmate and the other one matches his/hers/their worst enemy. However, most people have no clue which is which. Roman does, because they are both the same.





	1. There was one

Roman looked down at his smooth forearms. Although this isn’t the first time he had seen his tattoos, he was confused now more than ever. In eighteen years he had never met his soulmate. Although in those same eighteen years, he hadn’t met his enemy either. The reason for such concern and worry being that the tattoos on both of his arms were the same.   
“How could they be both?” He mumbled to himself in the busy cafe. The bustle and hustle of the cafe around him matching the confusion and worry washing over him in waves. Somehow such a small thing made him physically sick. How could his soulmate be his enemy!? It made no sense to him!   
“Heya Ro!” A chipper voice pierced through the chaos in his mind and dragged him back to reality. Roman looked at the freckled ginger and giggled.   
“Hey, Patton!” Although there was excitement in his voice, it didn’t match his regular dialect, causing the latter to frown.  
“Something wrong kiddo?” Patton asked as he sat down across from Roman. Roman rolled his eyes and playfully glared at Patton.   
“Not your kid, I’m your best friend. Also...Sorta…?” Roman shifted uncomfortably in his seat and hid his arms. Patton sighed softly and nodded in understanding.   
“Is it your tattoos?” Patton asked and Roman nodded. “Well...I can’t blame you, but, you need to relax…”   
“Patton. My soulmate is my worst enemy!” Roman whisper yelled. Patton sighed and mimicked Roman as he rambled about how unlucky he was. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Roman had brought up these facts.   
“You are being irrational, Ro…” Patton whispered.   
“I am not!” Roman said as he stood straight up. This resulted in a screech as someone ran into him. There was a crash of ice and water onto the floor. Roman whirled around to see a teen around his own age. He had dark purple hair, a purple hoodie, black ripped jeans, and some purple and black shoes. He had to iced beverages which had spilled all over the floor and on himself. Roman went wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry!”  
The teen glared up at him. “You better be.”  
“Here! I’ll go get some napkins!” Roman ran off to get them as the latter stood. Shedding his soaking hoodie. Patton starred, mouth dropping open in shock at the teen. Roman ran back to the teen who stood before him before dropping the napkins all over the floor. The boy glaring at him from underneath his bangs.  
“It's you.”


	2. The stars align

“It's you.” The boy in front of Virgil said. He was sporting a letterman jacket with the sleeves rolled up. His hair a chestnut brown. He was very toned and had a slight tan compared to Virgil’s porcelain-like complexion.  
“It’s me, what?” Virgil crossed his arms in front of his chest. The boy blinked. As if he was coming out a daze.   
“Oh! Sorry! I-i just me-” Before he could say anymore, Virgil turned and walked to his own table.   
“Lo. We’re leaving.” Virgil said as he packed his things. The boy named Logan raised an eyebrow.   
“Virgil. Why? We just got here.” The taller and more intelligent man scolded. His tone was soft but also slightly annoyed. His olive hands shutting his book.  
“Yeah, and now we are leaving thanks to preppy jock over there,” Virgil whispered harshly. Logan didn’t question him any more. Seeing his friend drenched and angry to where he was shaking. He helped pack and the two left, leaving someone to stare after them. Virgil mumbled strong words of choice as he walked with his head down. Logan walking next to him through it all. “If you need to vent, I am here.”  
“I know starboy. Just-” Virgil started ranting on about how stupid people were and how he hated Jocks and all the things that were wrong with his life. Logan nodded when needed and said, “oh” or “I see” when the conversation called for it. After a few minutes, Virgil stopped and sighed. “Thanks, Lo…”  
“No problem, weatherboy.”


End file.
